Sadie Miller
Sadie Miller is a resident of Beach City and an employee at the Big Donut with Lars. She made her debut in the Pilot. Appearance Sadie is short and heavyset, with curly blonde hair. She acquired a small, barely noticeable facial scar in the episode "Island Adventure" when the Invisible Gem Monster attacked her. She works at the Big Donut, so she is usually seen wearing the uniform. Her uniform consists of a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which displays the Big Donut logo (an image of a half-eaten donut that resembles the letters "B' and 'D'). She wears black leggings and pink-red shoes. Her casual outfit is a dull pink jacket, green shirt, black leggings and pink-red shoes. In "Island Adventure", she wore a black shirt, then a few days later, she wore Lars' shirt, which has a picture of a snake on it. Personality Sadie is a clerk at the Big Donut and the co-worker of Lars. She is friends with Steven and enjoys his comebacks. Although she is friends with Lars, she does not like it when he makes fun of Steven. She is sweet, friendly, reserved, mature and kind spirited, which can sometimes leave her at a disadvantage. She also values her job greatly and is as professional as can be. As shown in "So Many Birthdays" and "Island Adventure" she is capable of protecting herself and loved ones if needed. She is also shown to have a vindictive side, as Sadie has put extremely hot spices in Lars' food as payback for lying to her. Relationships Lars Barriga Sadie has a crush on Lars, as confirmed in "Joking Victim". At times Lars can be a jerk to Sadie and be lazy, snobbish and rude towards her. Although, in "Island Adventure", he showed extreme affection towards Sadie, even going so far as to kiss her. Though the two constantly go through a love/hate relationship, (Steven once called them "married" in the episode "Coach Steven"), they are shown to be good friends and are almost always seen doing things together as shown in the episode "Tiger Millionaire", at the end of "Steven and the Stevens", at Beach-a-Palooza, watching the play together put on by Steven and Jamie in "Historical Friction", and in "The New Crystal Gems", where they were sitting on a bench close to each other. In "Sadie's Song", Sadie panics about performing at Beach-a-Palooza when she sees Lars in the audience. In "The New Lars", Sadie is annoyed that Lars would rather hang out with Buck Dewey than her. Sadie is later surprised to see Lars (without knowing Steven is in his body) show up at her house. She picks up on the fact that Lars is acting different, wanting to watch a romantic movie, him being kind to her, and she thinks wonders why Lars does not want to be seen in public with her. As Lars, Steven confesses Lars' love to Sadie which prompts Sadie to kick Lars out of her house because she thinks that he would do that to upset her. When Lars returns to his body and is working at the Big Donut, Sadie comes into work and accepts Lars' offer to hang out, leaving Steven to know that the two love each other. In "The Good Lars" she tries to help Lars be more close to the Cool Kids only for being dissapointed that he doesn't come and admits that she can't change Lars, it culminates in "I Am My Mom" when Sadie after being capture by a Topaz she asks Lars for help only to look how hides in fear much to her disappointment. Lars is seen to get jealous over Sadie, as in "Horror Club" when he attempts to one-up Ronaldo Fryman after he is seen "flirting" with Sadie - hinting towards him starting to return Sadie's crush. Steven Sadie thinks of Steven as a close friend, almost acting like a sister, even considering their age difference, she encourages his ideas and tries to help him in any way possible as seen in "Watermelon Steven" where she supports Steven's watermelon business. Even though she does not exactly understand his life situation, specifically related to magic and the Gems, she does her best to support him and she even knows about his mother's sacrifice, as seen in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" where she rushes to help Steven see a video of Rose. Barbara Miller Barbara Miller is Sadie's mother. It is revealed that she cares deeply for her daughter, as shown in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" Barbara still packs lunches for Sadie every day. The two care a lot for each other, though Barbara tends to treat Sadie as a child, which displeases her. "Sadie's Song" however, focuses a bit more on their relationship. It revealed that Sadie does not feel entirely comfortable with her mother around, due to her overbearing support over everything. Barbara takes any of Sadie's interests to a level in which Sadie is uncomfortable with, such as making her performance as bold as possible, despite what Sadie says. However, Sadie has explained this to her mom, and it is assumed that she is working to get this under control.